


【ND】Dog Day Afternoon

by psychomath



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 无事可做，没有工作，没有计划，过剩的体力和萎靡的精神。“你该装个空调。”尼禄对但丁说，他还没开始出汗，而这是最糟的。





	【ND】Dog Day Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/gifts).



> 是仓库老师的梗！！！  
> 辣的地方都是仓库老师的功劳，无聊都是我的错。

红墓市七月下旬的午后，廉价的轻薄窗帘根本不是毒辣阳光的对手。房间像是烤箱被逐渐预热，而他们是两只黏黏的生鸡翅，在将熟未熟的边缘。

无事可做，没有工作，没有计划，过剩的体力和萎靡的精神。

“你该装个空调。”尼禄对但丁说，他还没开始出汗，而这是最糟的。

但丁嗤笑了一声，“真娇气。”然后凑过来吻他。这本来只是个一时兴起的吻，最初只是闭着嘴唇的一下啄吻。一部分困钝的感官从他们接触的嘴唇开始复苏，他们的舌头纠缠着，先于他们的身体开始交媾。但丁的身子靠向他，一只手支撑似的摩挲着他的裆部。尼禄的手捧着他的脸颊，然后缓慢地向下，他触碰的一切都开始变得黏腻。

脱光衣服正是他们现在需要的。说实话并没太多可脱的，尼禄只穿着平角裤和一件无袖背心，有一个虫子咬出来的小洞在肩胛骨的位置，而但丁不安分的指头让它越变越大。他自己则干脆光着上身，却好端端穿着出门的长裤。

尼禄艰难地把那条裤子从他汗津津的皮肤上揭下来，气急败坏地用左手抽了一记他的屁股，手掌沾上湿漉漉的低温汗水。“真让人想不通，你把自己热成这样却不肯穿条透气的裤子，我可以直接就着你屁股流的汗操你。”

“试试吗？”但丁问，一边像鱼一样扭动着从裤子里逃脱出来。

“什么？”尼禄忙着拽掉那条没有尽头的裤子，把他丢上床。然后他明白过来。

但丁笑嘻嘻地找了个舒服的位置，当然，并没穿内裤。“怎么了？我以为你想找点有意思的事情打发下时间。”

尼禄能感觉到自己的喉结像是忐忑雀跃的心一样滚动了一下，他爬上床，挤在但丁两腿之间，他们一定觉得彼此都热死了。而但丁抓着他的胳膊翻倒他们的位置，耀武扬威地骑在他身上，大腿背面却奇迹般的汗湿但很凉爽。他背过手抓着尼禄的性器——还没完全硬起来，但快了——把它夹在湿漉漉的臀缝之间摩擦，更快了。

尼禄盯着他抖动的胸脯，它们是结实的胸肌，但不知为何又看起来不可思议的柔软。那么白，中间生长着零星的弯曲胸毛，乳头已经勃起了。在他缺乏色素的躯体上，只有这两个敏感的肉粒是深粉色的。如果尼禄太过分，它们会被吮咬成紫色，被他从嘴里吐出来，闪着口水，像是某种多汁的果实。

他清清喉咙，“如果你继续这样吊着我就不算有意思了。”

“你觉得我做不到是不是？”但丁把脸和他贴得很近，虹膜浅淡的眼睛直直盯着他，尼禄能闻到他们下午吃的家庭装冰激凌甜蜜的葡萄干和朗姆酒气息，仍然是冰凉的。即使但丁也没法在这种天气吃下热披萨，他兴趣缺缺地咬了一两口，就把剩下的冰进冰箱，尼禄担心他会把冰冻披萨当冰激凌吃。

“你做过吗？”他问，突然心生嫉妒。恶意让他想狠狠咬着那对因为低温充血的嘴唇，直到把它们吞进肚子里，就像冰凉的果冻，直到没人能再像尼禄这样，像是吮着水果那样吻他。

“没有，”但丁露齿一笑，伸展脊背，好像一直准备做坏事的猫。“所以这才有趣。”

见鬼的有趣。

整整五分钟，他像是玩一根不受宠的按摩棒那样玩他的性器，用吐液的湿润前端抵着他的穴口，潮湿却也仅止于此，放松又收紧，吞进去半个龟头，然后让它就这样滑进滑溜溜的臀缝。

尼禄已经快疯了，或射了，或软了，而他仍然只是半勃，性器和尼禄的肚子形成一个让他恼怒的角度。

“认真点，老家伙。”他又扇了但丁的屁股一巴掌，这次是用巨大的右手。那团肉让人着迷地贴着他颤动了两下，现在一定已经红了。他用快要爆炸的性器威胁地戳了戳但丁已经变得柔软的肛口。

“喔，放轻松，小子。”但丁两只手抵着他的胸口，手背上有手套的晒痕。他的嘴唇危险地接近尼禄敏感的耳朵，“你就没想过把我按倒然后直接插进来吗？你知道只拼力量我不是你的对手，你可以用你的右手摁着我的后颈，掰开我的屁股直冲进来，而我只有乖乖接受的份儿。”他想起教会发的小册子里是怎么说魅魔的，他想但丁只比那凶险。

“没有。”尼禄咬着牙说，“少废话了，快点干正事。”他不喜欢让但丁受伤的主意。

“我能吞进去的。我会立刻痊愈，就像新的一样。”他继续调笑地引诱着，但终于开始集中于如何让尼禄能把让他青春期痛不欲生的巨大鸡巴塞进那个紧闭小洞，而不是如何折磨他。

他们又花了十几分钟，或者半小时，但丁才刚刚吞进去一整个龟头，而他们身上的汗像是刚淋了雨，只有那个该湿的地方还不够湿。

尼禄忍不住咒骂出声，“操。”他把右手环上但丁细窄的腰，有时他怀疑自己能两手环住这截精练的肉体，在做爱时可以用顶端顶到自己的手掌。

“你最近学了不少新词，我忍不住注意到。”但丁气喘吁吁地笑着，一边在龟头上操着自己，上下活动着想吞下更多，却并不着急，他已经可以碰到前列腺了。终于，他也完全勃起，内壁像是终于成熟的水果那样分泌着汁水。尼禄敏感的龟头被紧紧吮着，每次都精准地撞上那个肥大的凸起，像是被电击，他的眼前闪过一波波白色的光。

“身边的坏影响，你不认识。”他心不在焉地回答，血液都在躁动着，想把他身上的男人推下去，狠狠进入，整根出入，直到他哀求着高潮。

尼禄半心半意地期待着但丁是否会问，“那我有幸认识你的新朋友吗？”但他只是笑了笑。

这让尼禄又生起闷气，他为什么不问我？对他来说太微不足道了？

他看着但丁用浅薄的操弄取悦自己，到处都在流水，却把他晾在外面。尼禄抓起他的大腿，但丁的体重对他来说轻飘飘的。他还沉浸在快感里，等反应过来时已经平躺在床上，尼禄的胯骨嵌进他屁股上的软肉，而一声呻吟像是被从肚子里顶出喉咙来的那样突然。

有长长的几秒，但丁的大腿都紧紧绞着尼禄，把他们两个固定在这个尴尬的姿势。尼禄只能舔吻他汗水闪亮的脖子，他的舌头尝到盐和皮肤，以及突突跳动的脉搏。

“你好紧。”他低声说，有些害羞。他从没说过这种话，想表现得像个混球，却又不想被当成混球。

“我以为你不打算这样。”但丁的手臂环着他的脖子，热得厉害却把他摸得很舒服，在汗湿的背上画着没人知道是什么的图案。他亲了亲尼禄的耳朵，自己拉开了两条腿。

“你会吞进去的。”他用但丁自己的话回敬他，然后做他想了至少半个小时的事。

忍耐和等待让喜悦更为盛大。他记得主教在劝诫年轻人避免婚前性爱时说。狗屁，他当时想，现在看来却真他妈有几分道理。床架在他们身下虚弱地吱呀叫唤。

但丁的屁股又热又紧，即使缺少润滑也完美地裹着他。反而有些危险的摩擦力。根据他们做爱的频率来看，即使但丁有恶魔的快速恢复能力，他也不惊讶自己就这么轻松地捅了进来，最困难的总是最粗的前端。

尼禄左手手肘撑在但丁脖子的凹陷处，右手则抓着他起伏的粉色胸膛。他的色彩总是很容易透过皮肤，好像它是透明的一样。那只右手总是温度更高，掐在但丁被操得摇晃的胸部上，让他不舒服地扭动起来。

“嘿，别这么着急。这小床板可经不起你的折腾。”他被操得快要高潮了，而他急着找回主动权，一手抓着尼禄的手腕，一边想要坐起来推翻他。但尼禄才懒得理他。他在尼禄在办公桌上，沙发上，所有表面上操他时都说过类似的话。

这栋房子确实很老了，水管和钢筋在墙壁里膨胀，夜里又发出快要断裂的脆响。家具都和尼禄一个年龄，而地板像患风湿的老头那样叫唤不停。

“那就换了它。”他狠狠顶上凸起的点，然后被吸到深处，在但丁还没吃那么多披萨时，他甚至有一次看到自己的性器轮廓浮现在他的肚皮上。

但丁的内壁开始一阵阵地痉挛，“先是空调，又是这个，你真是个公主。”

而尼禄不打算放过他，是这个公主总是开车几十分钟来给你修管道，风扇和该上油的门轴。在恶魔骚扰，但其实是你自己毁了房间的时候来帮忙打扫，还要听你的唠唠叨叨。

他沉默地把阴茎送入那个已经松软烂熟的小洞，像是只流蜜的桃子，直插到但丁颤抖着高潮。

他总以为没什么比但丁美丽的东西，但每次看着他高潮都让尼禄屏住呼吸。他的足跟抵着尼禄的屁股，身体向后仰，手臂伸出，像是想要抓住什么东西，肌肉流畅得像是液体，但又坚实漂亮，红潮像是计划好那样铺展在他的身体上。尼禄吻着他紧闭的眼睛，每一下抽查都带来一波难以平息的颤抖。 

他们的皮肤被汗水黏在一起，但丁的精液夹在紧贴的腹部间，在肉体碰撞时发出黏腻的声音。尼禄几乎以为他们会就这样融合为一体，然后他的高潮像是海浪拍在石头上那样击中他。

尼禄轰地倒在但丁身旁，像是一座倒坍的石像，精疲力竭，心满意足。汗水仍在争先恐后地涌上他的皮肤，干涸，然后重复，好像身体内部的潮汐。他裸露的后背上，汗水蒸发在空气中，今天的第一丝凉意。

房间里是性爱的味道，汗水，精液和荷尔蒙。直到他和但丁在一起，他才知道自己喜欢这种气味，好像熊巢穴最深的那个角落，厚重的动物气味，让尼禄感到安全。他从小到大最熟悉的气味是教堂的没药乳香，每个被虚伪圣香包围的噩梦都被他们的气味安抚。

尼禄把脸埋进枕头，昏昏欲睡。他想把这个瞬间无限拉长，这个半梦半醒的瞬间，潮湿凉爽，肌肉仍能感觉到舒适的疲惫。

床架又哀鸣起来，床垫像是被勺子戳了的布丁那样摇晃，但丁从床的另一端挤过来，把他扳成侧躺，直到他们从胸膛到大腿都紧紧贴在一起，小腿交叠。老天，他的皮肤像是火。

尽管尼禄推拒着，他仍然把自己塞进尼禄怀里。被体温捂得热乎乎的精液像是胶水粘着他们的皮肤，尼禄仍然敏感的性器和但丁的碰在一起，几乎让他打了个寒战。

“呃……！你真让人难以忍受。”他手脚并用地推开但丁，但他撅起了嘴。“而你甚至不肯给我事后抱抱。”但丁变本加厉地把沉重的大腿环过尼禄的腰，他毫不怀疑这双大腿能派上致命的用场。

“我上次把你抱去了浴缸，还洗了你的头发！”虽然是因为他的“黄金雨”飘进了那里，他没有底气地想，而但丁像是条滚烫的蛇一样缠着他，“这次也会吗？”他露出志得意满的微笑。

“想得美。”尼禄仍然用手握着他的脚踝，想把他掀下去，但他知道他会的。

 

END

 


End file.
